


Teacher and Student

by Axelex12



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Consensual Infidelity, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: She had been his teacher, mentor and tutor until...Diana Prince/Jason Todd High School AUDiana Prince/Bruce Wayne marriage
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne (marriage), Diana (Wonder Woman)/Jason Todd
Kudos: 17





	Teacher and Student

Three years before the Jason Todd had entered and been rebellious in Mrs Prince-Wayne class. He wanted nothing to do with mathematics but after a few weeks of more personal attention to him he'd settled down. A month later he was involved and growing eager in the subject.

Near the end of the semester he wanted to join the Math team and compete. He'd been studying, practicing and now he demonstrated an academic gift toward the subject.

She welcomed him and he showed his appreciation with a broad smile.

At that time he was shorter than the average kid in his class and shy after his period of rebellion had faded.

During the following summer he'd experienced a dramatic late period of growth and was nearly six feet tall at the start of the second year but by the end of that year he was several inches taller than six feet and had gained weight and developed a strong physique. He'd told Mrs Diana that his Dad had wanted him to exercise and sent him to a fitness center at the end of that first year.

By the start of his last year he'd matured and become the captain of the Math Team.

It was then he'd approached her for advanced tutoring and enrolled in her Ca1culus class. She was proud of him and welcomed him to tutoring. She'd always enjoyed, welcomed and helped students through group and private tutoring. She'd also always offered it free and he was such a gifted student that she eagerly accepted him into private tutoring at her home.

She could have done it at school but his hours were unusual because of his home and extracurricular schedule.

In her first years of tutoring Diana'd had an idea to involve students and since then each semester and each class she'd selected a girl from the class to obtain and keep her informed of student birthdays.

On a birthday she would bake enough cookies at home for the entire class and then focus the class on that student's Birthday. Some students would be embarrassed but because they weren't singled out or made to feel strange they soon welcomed it. The Birthday student got a larger portion of the homemade cookies and a friend was always selected to conduct and sing the Birthday song.

She knew some students had their Birthday during the summer break and so she'd always arrange a special Group Birthday for them a couple of weeks before the break. It had always worked well and most students looked eagerly forward to their event.

That wasn't the only thing students looked forward to because she loved to tease then innocently and had developed the art of sarcasm and used it quite effectively. She'd noticed the boy students, and most of them were boys because it didn't seem most girls enjoyed mathematics, paid a lot of attention to more than just her wit and ability.

Her best student had now joined the school's swimming team and had that tall, slender, powerful look of a swimmer and his ass was tight. She'd seen him at several events held at their pool and he looked good in those tight small swim suits the men wore.

To the fascination of male teachers she'd always enjoyed being a bit provocative in her dress and one day noticed boys enjoyed it too. If she happened to wear a lower-cut or open neckline the boys would line up after class to talk with her and attempt to look down her cleavage. They also favored her cute ass and she was always catching them sincerely studying it. It didn't matter if she wore a dress or slacks they enjoyed it all. It gave her a warm flash knowing that men and boys alike enjoyed her and she saw no reason that maturing boys shouldn't be allowed to privately enjoy their sensuality.

She also didn't deliberately dress to entice, even so she enjoyed seeing the arousal she seemed to frequently cause in men and boys.

She was married, her husband Bruce Wayne made a more than decent income and she'd never even thought of cheating on him.

On his eighteenth birthday in February of his senior year she'd been effusive in her praise of her star pupil because he'd come so far, and yet two weeks later she noticed a change come over the boy. He seemed worried or overly concerned with something and seldom spoke or smiled. Slowly her worry increased. What had brought on the sudden change in his mood?

She was more concerned for him over the next two weeks of class and during his visits to her home for tutoring. Her husband would usually spend his time in the family room as she and the boy interacted in the front room during tutoring.

Then one afternoon they were half-way through the study time when she finally decided to question Jason about his mood change. It took her more than fifteen minutes to coax anything from him but finally he gave in and began to talk. He seemed to want to tell someone.

He'd seen his mother and the neighbor man having intercourse on a regular basis and when she asked him more about his home life he told her he'd known about it for more than six months and they did it regularly without knowing he was watching.

When she pried further he told her that he'd known about sex since he was very young because he'd seen and heard his mom and dad many times in the past but now they seldom did it anymore.

Then he added that he'd heard his Mom and the guy saying how much in love they were and began talking of getting divorces.

As a teacher she'd never been confronted with this sort of a student problem before although she'd known teachers that had been. She tried to comfort him with words and an explanation that sex is a basic human need and sometimes a man and woman grow apart and seek solace with someone else. She did her best to explain how common it is in life and included the possibility that his Mom and Dad eventually might actually grow closer from the experience. She added that she thought sometimes people are just drawn together in a weak moment and with such intensity and mutual need that they forget everything else and it happens suddenly before they're aware of what's happening to them.

She told him she thought she understood what he was going through and that he had to work through it and try not to let it damage his life, then before he left she gave him a hug.

She'd felt something during that hug and had momentarily wondered if he was aroused by her presence or it was just his unfulfilled manhood. It made her think of many things she would subsequently dismiss.

An instant later she remembered that he was her student and she was a teacher and she could be fired and even arrested for allowing anything to actually happen. Even as large and mature as he was he was still young and sexually immature with no experience in relation to girls.

She forgot it and went in to talk with her husband about the boy's parental problem.

Over the following week she began to notice him studying her in class and his attention was constantly drawn to parts of her body. In one instance she was at the blackboard explaining a concept to the class when she glanced back to insure the class was following her lecture and she noticed him taking notes with one hand while his other hand was clamped tightly around an obvious condition in his upper jeans.

She made another check a moment later and he was rubbing it as he studied her and it looked like his focus was locked on her ass. His eyes did not notice her looking at him. He was in the front row and other students couldn't see what she was noticing.

She paused and stepped away from the board and broadened her explanation as she walked closer to him. His eyes were still not on her face and his one hand was white and red from the pressure he was applying. She kept her eyes shifting around the room but with each sweep of her eyes she saw him again. Suddenly she stopped and had to ask the class where she was in the presentation. Her mind had shifted total focus to what he was doing. One student helped her resume the spot in her lecture then she'd returned quickly to the board and didn't look back at him that period.

As class ended she wondered if she should have gone out of her way to dress more conservatively that morning because the blouse she was wearing showed cleavage and her skirt seemed to have grown shorter as he watched.

She sat at her desk and tried to concentrate on grading a stack of homework when she sensed someone's presence behind her. She was startled then glanced quickly behind her and he was there. Her sudden movement had caught him again and he blushed red as he jerked his hand away and tried to talk.

She was almost equally flustered for a moment before asking if he needed something.

He caught his breath and extracted a letter from his book then handed it to her and asked her to read it.

As she opened it she immediately recognized the letterhead of a good university sent from their college of mathematics and science. As she read she found his school counselor had sent his transcript with a list of his accomplishments in mathematics.

The university told him of a unique fully endowed fellowship in mathematics available to any entering student to the university that could satisfy an unusually difficult entry examination in mathematics.

She was elated at his prospects and as she turned she realized he'd been looking down the front of her dress but she ignored it for the moment. She got up then hugged him tightly as she congratulated him.

She felt the firm pressure of his chest against her breasts and his back arched into her as she realized the even firmer pressure against her tummy. He was fully aroused and yet he felt good to her and he was slow in releasing her before she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

She told him it was his golden opportunity and then he became bashful and asked if she would give him more tutoring hours to help him prepare for the exam. On the last of the three pages of his letter was a description of what was covered in the examination. She also noted the August test date and that left them about three and a half months to prepare. She agreed to tutor him for it and added that she hoped it would be enough to help him.

His team swimming had been over for a month and he had more time. Her last class was at two-thirty each day and he was in two of her earlier classes so they agreed to be at her home on Fridays by three and the other days she'd tutor him in the classroom at school and it would let her be home about the same time as her husband Bruce arrived from work.

He thanked her and asked when they could start and as she thought her glance slipped toward the floor but her attention was caught by the huge obvious arousal that had grown and extended down the left leg of his jeans.

She suggested they could start the next evening and she could give him tutoring three hours each Monday, Wednesday and Friday evening. This was a three times extension of his regular tutoring.

As he left she could still feel the warmth and pressure of his embrace and was again reminded of their teacher/student relationship. On the way home she devoted her effort to suppressing the memory and yet it continued to pop into her mind at every opportunity.

Her husband Bruce Wayne stayed up to watch the late news on television that night but she adjourned early and after fifteen minutes of fighting it she finally gave into the warm, hungry gnawing that had grown in her. She pulled out her favorite dildo and did what she could to relax. She climaxed long and steadily but with less than her usual satisfaction until she heard her husband coming to bed.

She had serious sex then with him and he was grinning as she finished that night in bed. He thanked her and asked why she was feeling so amorous. She just smiled and focused on his smile after opening her eyes and replacing the other image she'd held for that long hour.

Later it was difficult to sleep because her mind was so active. She'd told her husband about the Jason's good fortune and her agreement to extend his tutoring to prepare him for the exam and now she looked forward to next afternoon.

On Fridays young Todd would sometimes ride to Diana's home in her car to insure the tutoring started on time. Whether he rode with her or not he was always on time and their session would end at six. During the rest of the week their sessions ended at five-thirty.

Things went well and he was doing even better than she'd hoped.

Two weeks before his senior Prom and at the end of his tutoring session she'd asked Jason who he was taking to the dance. His answer surprised her because he was a popular kid and all the girls liked him. He wasn't going.

She tried explaining to him how important the prom was in a young person's life and yet he still wasn't going. When she asked him why he told her that none of the girls interested him and he'd added that they were all immature and giggling all the time. He said he wanted a more mature girl and maybe in college he'd meet a gal a couple of years older than he was and more mature than the other girls.

She looked at him and with a thought toward helping him she asked the kind of girl he wanted.

After a few moments of thought he looked at her, smiled and said one just like she was.

That shook her and it took a moment to recover before she told him she was going to try and find him a girl he'd like.

After he was gone she'd leaned against the closed front door and that gnawing was back stronger than ever and so intense that it felt like a bonfire deep within her. It had been slowly growing even more intense in the last few weeks and she had to actively fight it but she was losing more frequently and needing longer quiet moments to calm that burning. Her husband would be home shortly and she grabbed her toy then ran to the bathroom and locked the door. As she worked she cursed the intensity that wouldn't be satisfied even with frequent orgasms.

The prom came and went and still there remained two weeks of classes.

Then came that Friday afternoon. She'd dragged through a long day remembering his tutoring that afternoon and looking forward to it.

He came into class as she was prepared to leave and asked if he could ride with her. She agreed and he'd carried her books and papers out to her car. She hit the button on her keychain, the car unlocked and he slid in before she did. As she opened the door she glanced over and that arousal of his was more than slightly apparent as she fastened her seatbelt and watched from the corner of her eye. Where the belt crossed his lap the pressure against it didn't calm but stretched the belt even tighter.

She had trouble inserting the ignition key but finally had the car started and drove home.

One of her neighbor ladies had seen Jason often and even asked about him once. When she'd mentioned she was tutoring him the lady had commented that she wished she could tutor him and laughed. When she pulled into her driveway that afternoon the neighbor was looking out the window and even as they left the car and went into the house the lady couldn't look away.

Once inside she sent him into the living room and then retired to the bedroom. The underwire in her bra seemed to be chafing and she'd wanted to remove it since that morning. Finally it was off and she rubbed the painful red ridge that had formed before deciding to leave the bra off and slip on a more comfortable top. She checked her appearance in the mirror and insured her nipples weren't showing through it before she returned and they began their study.

He seemed to be checking her out even more frequently and unconsciously, she thought, pushing it down more often. Perhaps it was her own need that magnified her awareness of it or perhaps it was just wishful thinking on her part but it seemed that way.

The time flew by and when the time was up she closed her book and the telephone rang.

She told him to let himself out as she ran to answer the phone from the kitchen. It was her husband and he told her all the senior department heads were in a meeting that would last long into the evening as they prepared for a client visit Saturday morning. It meant he would be busy all day Saturday too and he told her not to wait dinner and they would have dinner catered in as they worked. He estimated he wouldn't be home before ten-thirty or eleven at the earliest.

She expressed her regret, told him to be careful driving home that late and made a kissing sound into the telephone.

As she reached toward the wall to hang up the phone she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

Hands were on her breasts and she was pulled back off balance and then she felt a warm kiss on her neck. It was a welcome feeling at first and then she panicked and tried to pull away. She felt pressure on her lower back and the hands were powerful and fingers tightened around her nipples before one hand slid down across her tummy and she felt an urgent rubbing below her waist.

Inner desire was hot and growing more intense even as she fought to get free and finally managed to turn slightly and recognized his hair.

He apparently hadn't gone out the front door and was now holding her. She pushed against him and felt naked flesh. He'd removed all of his clothing and was naked as he held her.

She called his name and told him he shouldn't be doing this and he kissed her again but this time it was on her lips and his tongue was forcing its way between her lips.

It was wrong and yet it was good and he turned her slightly as his hand slipped under her blouse and found a naked nipple. He was pinching it hard and then her body gave up fighting and totally yielded to the long desire she'd been resisting. Her hands were against his naked chest and she'd been pushing but now she relaxed and pulled him even closer.

The pressure against her back had been strong but now against her tummy she knew what it was.

His free hand had changed as she turned and was no longer rubbing her but had clamped her ass and holding her tight against him.

She pulled her face away and asked him to release her. He didn't seem to know what to do and backed away a bit and she caught her first glance of his immense manhood, ramrod straight, pink and eager. She could see the large swollen vein across the top and the enlarged head that seemed about to burst. His balls were swollen in a large tight pouch below it and it drew her hand like a magnet to touch and surround it.

She'd forgotten she was a teacher and forgotten their age difference and even forgotten she was married and that this was wrong.

Instead everything seemed right now and they were immersed in mutual desire.

Her hand tried to surround it but she wasn't surprised when it seemed to barely grasp its size.

He was now working to remove her blouse and enjoy her breasts the way all men seemed to want and as the blouse slid over her head his mouth was there to kiss and then surround her nipple. Her nipple too seemed as swollen as his manhood and it was long and firm as he began to suck it.

She sensed the eager movement in her hand and stroked him as she felt the heated strength and then the throbbing of that vein against her thumb. He moaned and then she worked to drop to her knees but he misunderstood and dropped with her. In another moment they were tangled on the floor and as she stroked him she took one of his hands and pushed it under her skirt.

She felt his warm, frantic effort as he began to rub and then felt his fingers wet and large stroking between her lips and he didn't seem to know what to do. She held his hand and began showing him even as that strength in her other hand demanded more attention.

She rolled onto her back, raised her skirt above her tummy and told him to take off her panties. He fought them and when finally they were free of her one foot she raised her legs in a large wide Vee and pulled him between them. She'd already gone this far and now she gave in totally.

At first he kissed her tummy and it was good but she needed more and he wasn't experienced. Finally she pulled his size closer and told him to kiss her again. As he did she worked it into position and then her hips seemed to take over and arched upward against him forcing him hard against her. In another moment she had captured its head and was forcing it in.

Suddenly he seemed to know what to do and as he sucked her tongue deep he drove in hard and fast.

The intensity of him entering her was more than profound and she moaned and began to work him. She reached around his ass then and pulled him down tight against her even as their hips joined and began their own dance.

It was that first intense climax after waiting so long. It stretched and filled her more than she'd ever known could happen and she climaxed hard, deep and long then worked again for even more. She was demanding but for his first time he was just as intense and deeply in need of her. He was learning fast and had everything he needed to pleasure a woman.

She kissed him harder and longer than any man she'd ever known and it was sweet and her demand was returned in equal measure. She hadn't realized such a young man could be so perfect as his hands again found her nipples and his lips returned to her neck. She had one hand on the back of his head and was running her hands through his hair as she climaxed again and he moaned with her as he felt her body tighten and her legs surround him tight.

They were lost together and rescue wasn't wanted.

Again and again she climaxed. The long months before, and then the long weeks after had prepared her with all the passion she could stand and she worked to satisfy that still growing gnaw. Later she would think and be amazed at his stamina, and how long he remained eager and working. Perhaps it was his desire to pleasure her or perhaps just the training from swimming but it was incredible and he never faltered in his efforts, his interest or his learning. Sex of this type was new to him and yet his body knew it liked and needed it all.

For a novice lover she knew he could quickly become incredibly experienced, meanwhile her attention was only a bit distracted from everything she needed.

He was taking her hard and fast and driving so incredibly deep and stretching her so tightly that it was a revelation anything could be so perfect.

Slowly she regained her senses and began working him, hearing and studying every grunt and groan. She had to make him climax and give him even a tiny bit of young male pleasure from fucking an older woman.

It wasn't long and she felt something changing in him then in another instant she knew he was there. He almost screamed a grunt as he began to empty and then she felt and recognized the tiny increased eagerness she was feeling deep within her. He seemed to climax forever. It was hot inside and every instant was prolonged with the pleasure of her growing knowledge and gratitude.

As large as he was he wasn't heavy at all as he collapsed over her breathing hard and kissing her hair as his hands relaxed their tight grip on her body. Immediately she needed those hands again and yet she felt gratitude and tenderness toward him minutes before she began to realize what had happened and recognize then realize how improper everything was.

His body was beautiful and the affection for her in his eyes quickly developed in her a mental dichotomy.

She didn't want her marriage to end and she loved her husband, she also wanted more of the warm body above her and held it tightly in her arms. For another minute her need won out and she slid from under him as he rolled onto his back on the kitchen floor.

She sat up, stared at his still huge firmness and then leaned forward and took his wetness into her mouth. She sucked the last remaining drops free and sensed their taste as she cleaned him completely. When he was clean she couldn't pull her head away and he'd grown hard and eager again then she worked until she'd swallowed his size and felt it gliding deep into her throat. His hands came up adoringly and she felt them caressing her face and head before his body came alive again. His grunts returned and then he shouted that he loved her as he released hot and deep. His body continued to convulse with each release and she slowly slid him out until he filled her mouth and she swept her tongue through the heavy thickness of his pleasure. The moment and taste made her climax again hard.

Now her mind returned to the dichotomy and as she finished cleaning him again she began to feel regret and guilt.

She didn't know what to do or how to address what had happened and then a solution appeared.

Her attention was drawn to his words. He was apologizing for raping her and begging her forgiveness and asking her to not tell anyone or have him arrested.

Her mind worked rapidly and then she decided. It was a solution and she didn't want to cause him agony in his remorse but it was the only thing she could think of doing. She let him believe it had all been his fault.

She touched his lips and told him they needed to clean up now. It was well past eight o'clock and she retrieved a cloth and towel then wet and warmed the cloth to wash him clean. It was a pleasure to hold and caress him and then she leaned over and kissed its tip before she too washed.

She finally stood and helped pull him to his feet then told him they had to talk.

She explained that this could ruin her marriage and she could be fired if anyone thought this was something she'd wanted or caused to happen.

He understood immediately and told her he would tell them it had been all his fault and that he'd raped her.

She put her finger to his lips and silenced him then told him this had to remain a secret between the two of them and nobody must ever find out. She made him promise never to tell anyone else and added that it should never happen again and promise he would never rape another girl.

She continued and made him promise to do everything he could to find a girlfriend very soon but never to tell her what had happened.

He was still apologetic even as she asked if he'd enjoyed it. He thought a moment and said he really did love her and always had but never meant to do anything to her like he'd just done.

She told him he had just learned something about sex and love but that he must redirect his emotions before adding that she didn't want to give him a criminal record, see his graduation ruined or damage his chance for a college education.

She made him further promise to study hard by himself before the college entrance exam and do everything he could to insure that he passed it. If he promised her this then she would not tell anyone either and never report him.

She helped him dress again and felt regret as she saw the last of his nakedness disappear.

Before he left he asked if he could hug her again. She tried not to hurry or let him discover her own eagerness then finally pulled him to her. She twisted her hips into his hardness and then told him she thought as a result of what they'd already been through that it might be okay if he kissed her one last time.

She clung to that kiss, so did he and it seemed he didn't notice her own hunger.

Finally after he was gone she leaned against the wall remembering the evening, feeling guilty and yet yearning for even more of something that could never again be satisfied.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek at graduation as she whispered in his ear a reminder of his promises. He understood and held her tighter than necessary as he felt her body pressing so close and firmly against his.

He passed his exam with the highest score the University had ever found and they welcomed him into their program. He did find a girlfriend and after graduation he went on to graduate school. She saw him twice again, from a distance after he'd finished her classes and he still looked good. He wrote her two letters from university and they were just informative but he ended them each with the words "I remember my promise." then he added the single word 'Love.'


End file.
